Kiss Kiss: Don't Fall in Love
by MusicalMelody001
Summary: Two teenage girls get sucked from their lives of fangirling over animes into the world of Ouran High School Host Club. Now they're tangled up in the lives of the hosts. Can they find a way to get back home? KyoyaxOC1 HoneyxOC2
1. Chapter 1 : Origins

****Hey, guys! What's up? How have you guys been? I know I haven't been posting a lot lately and I'm sorry about that. You know, the usual excuses; work, friends, sudden social lives once school starts, and school starting. In other words, shiz got serious. Speaking of serious, one of my relatives told me they might be able to make me an ACCURATE Ouran Academy High School female uniform in time for Halloween! I'm so excited! I just need to figure out how to work the petticoats... Ah well.****

****Anywhoo, here's some important stuff about this story. I know there's a lot (insert: a billion and one) of stories for Ouran where this random girl comes seemingly out of no-where, gets completely mixed up with the Host Club in this completely improbable (and usually implausible, much to my despair) way, act completely off-the-wall ridiculous ALL THE TIME, has a secret 'dark side' to them that they try their hardest to hide yet it seemingly ******_**always **_******comes out around the hosts (in the less well written stories it's quite sooner, and usually with little or no build up or reason), and inevitably falls in love with one of the five single hosts (Hey, why go through all the work of an OC fic and mess up the ******_**one **_******established pairing when there's already so many more guys than girls? Although, I admit, not all of them go to one of those five mainly love-interest-less characters - and not of them all have female OCs, either) only for them to find their way back to their dimension/save the world/get married (if they're from the same universe). So yeah, 90% of all the Ouran fics I've read pretty much apply there. I just want you guys to know, while the basic plot is the same (introduce OC, integrate it, usually add complicated love interest, then resolution) I'm not trying to make this the same. Although it is kind of hard to be different when being different is the new mainstream. (So what's the new 'different'? Someone normal?)****

****Main point I'm trying to make in that last rambling paragraph? Don't freak out because in the first few chapters my OCs act all out-there-crazy like ******_**EVERY OTHER OC ON EARTH. **_******I'm going to have them calm down to where craziness is an occasional occurrence, not the constant norm. So, for now, have a good day and I hope you like the story. Enjoy!****

****Oh, and I almost forgot to add : This story is a self-insert of me and my friend Brooke. The whole story is dedicated to Brooklyn, because without her I'd probably have had fewer concussions.****

****Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.****

* * *

"Bonzai!" my friend Brooke yells as she jumps haphazardly onto the couch, spilling some popcorn from the bowl clutched tightly in her hands.

"You know you're cleaning that up, right?" I say, as I sit down on the other side of the couch, carefully avoiding the stray kernels. Brooke turns her head and sticks her tongue out at me, keeping eye contact as she slowly picked up a piece of popcorn and put it in her mouth.

I roll my eyes and turn towards the TV, grabbing the remote from the arm rest. "So, which episode do you want to watch this time?"

In case you're wondering, let me tell you a bit about ourselves. My friend Brooklyn and I have been friends for a couple years. At first she had moved across the street from me, and I didn't know her very well. But then one day, I invited her to watch anime with me - I had never watched an anime before, and neither had she. We have been friends ever since.

What was that anime? Why, it was none other than Ouran High School Host Club, of course! Since then we've hung out almost every day, and most of the time we end up watching or discussing anime in one way or another, but our favorite has always been Ouran. Although the anime only lasted one season - a fact of which made us both very sad - we have watched the whole season too many times to count. On the days that we didn't hang out, I would write fanfiction or do some research on random parts of animes that we watched, or where they took place (assuming they're on earth or in this dimension, of course.)

Brooke paused in thought, her jaw still in the middle of chewing. "I guess we could watch 'Jungle Pool SOS' again…."

I smirked. "You just want to see Honey shirtless again, don't you?"

Brooke scoffed, offended. "I do not! Jeez, way to be a perv, Mel!" Throwing a throw pillow at me (a common occurrence; It seemed we often had them live up to their names,) she popped another handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Fine then," Brooke said through the microwaved substance, "How about 'The Twins Fight'? At least that way we get to see Nekozawa serve as some eye-candy."

I snorted, scrolling down to the said episode with the remote. "Yeah, and _I'm _the perv."

My head was then attacked by the second throw pillow, a prime example of why I tried to avoid having both pillows on the same side of the couch. Well, either way, they were both on my side now. So, next time she'd be the one getting beamed on the head. _Mwahahahaha!_

My friend said nothing as she settled deeper into the chair, putting her feet up on the glass coffee table we used to hold our cups and DVD cases.

Pressing play, I listened to the first few beats before singing along with the intro at the top of my lungs. Brooke joined in too, before she started choking on the popcorn. I laughed at her for a few seconds before she stopped, and then we both went back to singing, flailing around with wide gestures as we got into the music. At the end we were nearly screaming, bouncing on the couch so much some of the spilled popcorn fell on the floor.

"MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!" We screamed at the TV, before bursting into a fit of giggles. It lasted a few seconds, before our attention was gained once again by the actions on the screen. We had watched the show so many times that if we wanted to we could say all the lines perfectly. In some cases we actually did, but this time we watched it seriously and were completely silent at the episode went on.

We simultaneously squealed when Nekozawa came on screen, looking at each other and laughing before going back to the show. I fangirled as Nekozawa made the offer for the twins to join the black magic club.

"I want to come, Nekozawa!" I shouted, unwittingly flinging the remote across the room. It fell with a _bang _against the wall and Brooke fell into another fit of giggles.

"Oh, shut up!" I grumbled, as I stood up to retrieve the abused technology. "It's not like you wouldn't go if you got the chance."

Brooke just shrugged, not disputing the statement, and put her feet on my part of the couch, relieving me of my place to sit. When I was walking back to the couch, the TV went dark.

"What the heck?" I mumbled, whacking the remote a few times for good measure. Brooke gave me a 'Did you seriously think that was going to work?' face as she stood up and took the remote from me.

"Gosh, you're an idiot." She said, before taking her turn at whacking the remote just to make sure that it wasn't the problem.

"What are you talking about?!" I exclaimed. "You just did the same thing I did!"

"It's different." She insists, maneuvering around the coffee table on her way to the TV.

"How is it different?" I asked, following her closely, making sure not to step on any stray popcorn and thus grinding it in the living room carpet.

"Because I'm not you." She says, sticking her tongue out at me before looking at the mess of wires behind the TV. "Do you think one of these things could be the problem?"

"Maybe _you're _the problem." I said sarcastically, shoving her a bit out of the way so I could see the wires.

The living room TV was a big flat-screen, and the shelves it sat on blocked off almost the entire corner. You could see about seventy percent of the wires running behind there, but reaching anything was a pain because you couldn't actually step behind the shelves.

After looking at the jumbled mess for a few seconds, I decided to check if any of them were loose.

"Hold my arm. I'm going to see if I can lean over and push all the cords in place."

Brooke rolled her eyes but did as I asked anyway, bracing her feet on the ground to help make sure she wouldn't let go. Feeling her tight grip on my arm, I leaned behind the TV and reached for the first cable. The first three were okay and easier to reach, but my arms were rather short and the rest were kind of far away.

"I'm going to reach for the next set, okay?" I said, as I shifted my weight in hopes to stretch further. Suddenly my center of gravity changed; I couldn't feel Brooke pulling as much and I fell over. In no more than a second I fell behind the TV, Brooke falling on top of me. All I saw was a quick flash of light before I hit the ground. Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2 : Directions

****Hey, guys! What's up? Long time, no see, huh? Here's a little update! School's going well (aka I don't think I have any D's…. for the next couple days anyway), and I wrote about…. four(?) more chapters. I'm mostly still in the 'editing' phase, though, so I'm just posting one for now! As for the Ouran dress, (it wasn't ready in time. :*( But she said she'd get it done in time for a local con!) I was kinda (read: extremely) upset but oh well.****

****So, like I said in the last chapter, please bear through with me regarding my characters' crazyness. Again, I don't intend on them being this of-the-wall the whole story, but this chapter is leading it up to the next chapter where it starts to get pretty strong. There's an actual reason they act like this, and I plan on actually having a plot point that touches on this later in the story, so please forgive me. Oh, by the way, if any of you catch any spelling or grammar errors, let me know, 'kay? It makes me go ******_**insane**_****** when I catch one after posting the chapter without noticing, the longer it took me to realize the worse it gets. And, as always, I hope you have a good day, read and review, and most importantly - Enjoy!****

* * *

Slowly my senses came to me. My muscles were braced, but there seemed to be no source of immediate danger. Carefully opening one eye, my vision was filled with light. I opened my other eye and blinked a few times before my eyes adjusted. Looking around I saw the sky, plants, and….. a figure laying on top of me.

"Hey, genius." I say, poking Brooke's face, "Get off of me, would you? I'm not going to let you lie there all day."

Brooke grumbled a bit before she opened her eyes, slowly lifting herself off of me. "Hey, Mel? ...Where are we?"

I adapt a very serious face as I look her in the eye and speak in a deep voice. "I believe, it is called… Earth."

Brooke facepalms and takes a deep breath. "I'm not going to even dignify that with a response."

"Fine!" I huff, crossing my arms as I stood up, turning my head in the other direction. "It looks like we're in a rose maze. It's sort of like a hedge maze, but they used rose bushes."

"_Thank you._" Brooke says exasperatedly, "Now I think we're getting somewhere."

Brooke takes a look around before turning to me. "So, how do you think we're going to get out of here?"

I abandoned my 'offended' pose to look at her with wide eyes and a pout. "No fair! You didn't say I'd have to _think!_"

"_Come on_." Brooke sighs, grabbing my wrist and heading in a random direction. "It's obvious you're going to be no help here."

I pouted some more, being quiet for a few minutes before speaking up. "I guess the easiest question is 'Where are we?'. Once we get out of this rose maze we'll probably be able to find a person or a building that would help us figure that out. After that we can figure out how we got here, and how we're going to get back home. Although that reminds me, I have a science test tomorrow I still need to study for…."

A few seconds later we were freed from the rose maze's confusing clutches - I'm so glad I wasn't the one trying to navigate the thing. I'm completely useless when it comes to directions. Five times out of ten I end up making things even worse than when I started - and were spat out behind a large building next to a small fountain-like pond. It was surrounded by concrete on the ground, and the large building was almost pink-like in color.

"Huh," I said, stopping where I was. "This place kind of reminds me of the fountain at Ouran."

Brooke stops, turning to look at me with a skeptical face. "You don't think….."

"No." I replied, shaking my head. "There's no way…. There's no way we could possibly… Right?"

Brooke turns around to get another look at the scene, trying not to look too closely to the rather obscene cherub made to look like it was peeing the fountain.

"I mean, there's no possible way that we could _actually _end up at Ouran, right?"

"I don't know..." Brooke says, facing me with a hand on her chin. "It looks _really _close. How else would you explain ending up in a place that looks exactly like something in an anime? You and I have watched the show enough to have this place memorized by now."

"Hm…." I think, taking another quick sweep of the area with my eyes. "So, let's just say, I _hypothetically, _we ended up at Ouran. Then what?"

Brooke gave me a blank look before replying bluntly. "Then I'd tell you that I have no idea what 'hypothetically' means."

I sigh in exasperation, now my turn to acquaint my palm with my forehead. "Theoretically."

"What?" Brooke says, narrowing her eyes and turning her head to the side in confusion.

"If we were to pretend that it were true. If, in some random weird universe, we were _somehow _sent into the anime series Ouran High School Host Club, then what do we do about it?"

"Oh!" Brooke exclaimed, her eyes lighting up as she smiled in understanding. "Well, I guess that the only way to know for sure would be to check the third music room. If we're right, then at least we have someone we can ask for help. If we're wrong, then we're no more lost than we were before….. I hope."

"Great idea!" I declared, "Then, to the South building!"

I pointed my arm in the air dramatically, before charging off in an exaggerated manner.

"South is this way, Mel!" Brooke said, pointing to the opposite direction of the one I was heading.

"To the South building!" I repeated, this time going in the direction Brooke had pointed out.

Brooke facepalmed. "Oh, Mel….."

Five wrong turns and forty minutes later, we finally arrived at what we assumed was the south building.

"This stupid place should come with a map or something…." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah," Brooke chimed, "It doesn't matter how many times we've watched the anime if they don't show you how to get from one point to another."

A few seconds later we came across a very familiar looking staircase.

"Aha! Look, we're going the right way! Now we just need to go upstairs and reach the end of the north hallway!" I exclaimed, rushing up the plush red-carpeted staircase.

"Mel, North is the other way!" Brooke called from behind, rushing after me. I quickly turned around not saying a word, and headed down the 'north' hallway. Whether or not Brooke was right about her directions remained to be seen.

Soon I could see a set of light pink double doors in the distance. The doors and the surrounding doorframe were infused with trims of gold in an amazingly stunning yet familiar pattern.

"Brooke, look! The doors!" I exclaimed, turning around to see her not too far behind.

"Alright," she said, once again taking her turn at being 'the smart one'. "Let's check it out first before we just start barging in. If we're right we're going to have a hard time explaining why we came running into their host club."

I crossed my arms in mock defiance, giving a huff and a sarcastic "_Fine._" as I smiled and approached the door.

* * *

****Anyone else think this chapter was overly short? But the word count says it wasn't….. Hmm...****

****Anyway, please check out the poll on my page about the POV options on this story. That's all for now, see ya!****


	3. Chapter 3 : First Impressions

**Hey, guys! What's up? So, apparently I got my own fanfiction's chapters confused after going back and forth between them so many times while writing and editing. Either way, this is the chapter where they get all crazy - I actually tuned it down a bit in the next couple chapters. The uploads might take a while longer, seeing as I need to collaborate with Brooklyn for any and all scenes let alone the making any decisions concerning the plot.**

**Speaking of tuning things down, I've actually done quite the opposite the last few days. I drove all morning to the Arkansas Anime Festival, and I'm so excited for the last day tomorrow! I met the Host Club and danced with three of the hosts, not to mention lots of other things. (I bought a Usa-Chan! Whoo-hoo!) I pretty much blew all the money I had saved up for the last three months. (I have $2 left!) My Ouran dress was ready in time, although I left it back in Oklahoma. My mom kinda chewed me out a bit about that, she was ticked after all the work she went through.**

**Anyway, I thought, since I'm going to this festival, I'm so happy, I should give you guys another chapter! Ta-da! Enjoy! Well, I'm being rushed off the computer, I'll so you all later, my princesses! (I talked with Tamaki a bit today. BTW the masquerade ball was PHENOMENAL!)**

* * *

Brooke and I pressed our ears to the door, but we couldn't hear anything from inside.

"Maybe they're not there." I whispered, looking at Brooke through the corner of my eye.

"It's the Host Club," she countered, still whispering, "Since when are they even in _class?_"

"...Good point." I amended.

We listened for a little while longer before the thought occurred to me that maybe the music room would be sound proofed in order to not disturb the other classrooms in the hall.

Once I stated this fact Brooke had the idea that we open the door - not all the way, just a little bit - so that we could hear what was going on. So, we opened the door a good two inches, listening and trying to peer through the gap between the doors.

There was a low, constant buzz of chattering; so much so that I couldn't make anything out in particular. There were some squeals and excited voices, but nothing that proved it was truly the Host Club from OHSHC. Then, suddenly, two loud voices rang out at the same time.

"_It's time to play the 'Which One is Hikaru?' game!_"

Shocked, my eyes widened as I lost my balance once again, ending up falling forward and pushing the door away from us and taking away our support. The door came wide open and Brooke and I fell right to the ground. The loud _THUNK_ reverberated through the room and everything went silent. A million eyes swiveled straight towards us. I quickly sat up, rubbing my head, and stared wide-eyed at the populated room.

"Uhhhh…" I uttered eloquently.

"She did it!" Brooke suddenly screamed, sitting up and pointing to me with emphasis.

"What?!" I exclaimed, turning her with an incredulous look.

"She did it!" Brooke repeated, still pointing at me with her accusing finger.

"Would you cut that out?!" I yelled, slapping away her finger. "There wasn't even anything for me to do!"

"Well you still did it!" Brooke yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

"It was your idea!" I shoot back.

"Was not!"

"Yes it was! And now look where you've gotten us! Everyone's staring, even Kyoya!" I screamed, pointing to the said boy in question without fully recognising the fact that he was actually there.

"Yeah, well I wasn't the one that thought we were at _OURAN!_" Brooke shot back.

"Yes you were!" I shouted.

"Yeah, well that's what you get for trying to fix the TV!"

"I didn't break it this time!"

"Yeah you did! How else do you explain how we got to Ouran?"

"I don't know!"

The room fell silent once more as we stared at each other for a few seconds. Suddenly my eyes widened as I came to a realization.

"Oh my god… Brooke, do you know what this means?" I shouted, grabbing her around the shoulders and drawing her close to my face.

"What?" Brooke asked, her face now as dead serious as mine.

"I don't have to take my science test tomorrow!" I exclaimed, my eyes lighting up as I smiled widely. Brooke just facepalmed and took a deep breath.

All of a sudden a smooth voice rang out in the silence. "Excuse me, ladies, but is there something we can help you with?"

I turned around to see a dark-haired man wearing glasses whose face I had long since memorized. Due to the overwhelming state of shock, my mind's filter seemed to have taken the day off. So, naturally, the most asinine and unexpected comments would be the only thing to actually come out of my mouth.

"You know," I said, looking him in the eye as my head tilted a bit to the side, "That's a really good question... I wish I knew the answer."

Brooke's hand was once again acquainted with her forehead.

"Dang it, Brooke!" I said, my mouth still on auto-pilot, "You could have had a V-8!"

Brooke slowly lay back down on the ground, palm still on her face, and quietly curled into a ball, as if to protect her remaining IQ points from the sheer stupidity that was my mind and the havoc it was wreaking on reality.

Now it might not seem true, but I actually tend to get really nervous when meeting new people. Normally I'm this loud rambunctious ball of '_what-the-heck?',_ so when I'm in an unfamiliar place or surrounded by completely unfamiliar people, (or in math class for some reason,) it's almost like I'm a completely different person as I sit still without making so much as a peep. So, as soon as my brain finally managed to catch up with the current situation, I'm pretty sure I started to look bipolar, if not at the very least mentally disturbed, to these people who were essentially complete strangers.

Upon my newly arrived state of mental awareness - or as close to that as I was going to get, at least - I turned to the other people in the room. Well, the ones that weren't currently in the fetal position, anyway.

I fought a blush - luckily my face couldn't blush even if it tried. Maybe it was a lack of blood flow to the head or something - as I looked awkwardly at the ground. Clearing my throat, I tried to brush off my clothes while still sitting on the floor. I looked back up, only to quickly meet the eyes of the youngest Ootori.

"So, um... It's nice to meet you."

The room remained silent except for the small _thump-thump-thump_ of Brooke hitting her head on the ground from her curled-up position.


	4. Chapter 4 : Introductions - Almost

**Hello my lovelies! (Yeah, I did it differently this time.) What's up? (But only a little bit...) How have you all been? I'm so happy with the awesome response to this story so far! I hope that you guys continue to enjoy the work, and I really hope you review! I really don't think anyone reads these Author's Notes… but if you do, I'd like to thank you! I'd also like to thank my brother, who, after god knows how many weeks of this chapter sitting in my laptop, helped me finish editing just now.**

**On another note, I heard a little rumor that the all-powerful J Michael Tatum (the voice of our very own worship-worthy Kyoya Ootori in the English Dubs) is going to voice the Kyoya-like character Rei in the English Dub of '**_**Free!'**_**! I'm so excited! He's my all-time favorite voice actor, and when I watched **'_**Free!' **_**I sort of tricked my brain into thinking that I was hearing his voice speak the lines in english, because I tend to do that when I watch subs. Anyone else get to the point where they swear the people are talking in english and you don't even see the words on the screen anymore? No, just me? Anyway, moving on… Oh yeah, and Vic Mignogna is playing Rin. I couldn't see it, because I haven't seen him in anything other than '**_**Ouran'**_ **whereas I've been obsessively been watching everything I could find that had J Michael Tatum in it. I **_**might**_ **have a problem… Maybe...**

**There was another point I was going to make somewhere… What was it? Erm… I'll, uh, have to get back to you on that. I'm sure I'll remember once everyone has finished reading this chapter. So, yeah, in this chapter you get to learn a incy bit about us! Although I'm debating making some changes to our characters to where they don't fit us **_**exactly**_**, for the sake of the story. Let me know. Oh yeah, I remember now! I have hinted at some of the shipping. (Which I've already listed in the description, but whatever.) Also, please don't hate me when I get to the Honey-senpai scene I have planned later in the story. But there's gotta be some sort of plot, yeah? Moving on for real this time! Oh yeah, and if I mention anything with a brand name, I'll put a disclaimer for it in the first chapter that I mention it.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Dr. Pepper. (I don't even drink it…. :/ )**

* * *

So, it turns out that non-students aren't _actually_ allowed on campus. I guess that makes sense, logically, but it also meant that by being there we were in a bit of trouble.

So, to deal with this 'little problem', the host club sent all of their customers home early - something Kyoya wasn't too fond about. But assuming we were in the beginning of episode five, they probably would have had to close ahead of schedule anyway. I wonder how many days they _didn't_ close early. (After the appearance of Haruhi, anyways.)

So, that's how we ended up being semi-interrogated by the Host Club.

"May I ask, exactly, what it is you're doing here?" Kyoya asked, sitting down on the couch in front of us.

_Kyaa, he's so cute! __**NO, FOCUS MEL!**_

"Here in the music room, or here on private property?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

"Let's just start with the private property for now." He stated, narrowing his eyes a bit in displeasure.

"You see," I said, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand, "We don't really know."

Kyoya's face grew less pleasant and I hurried to explain the situation. "We just recently woke up here. One minute, everything is normal, and the next we woke up in the rose mase. I'm not even sure how we got to Japan in the first place."

Kyoya leaned back in his seat a bit as he looked skeptically at us. Brooke sat still to my left as she did since our initial entrance to the room.

"You mean to tell me that you two are foreigners who just happened to wake up on our property with absolutely no recollection of how you got here, and just so happen to speak fluent Japanese?"

I nodded. "Yes... Except for the Japanese part. I only understand three or four words of that excluding honorifics. Even then, I'm pretty sure at least half of those are insults I've learned from reading manga..."

Kyoya gave me an unamused look, as the rest of the hosts continued cleaning up around the room. "You're speaking Japanese _now._"

I looked at him bewilderedly, scoffing as I rolled my eyes. "Uh, _no_, I'm speaking English. I think I'd know my own language."

At this Hikaru and Kaoru stopped walking behind Kyoya's chair to stare at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

Kyoya cleared his throat, bringing the center of attention back to his adorable self and allowing the twins to walk off. "Spoken languages aside, might I ask exactly _whom_ the two of you are?"

"Oh!" Brooke exclaims, bringing herself back into the conversation, her eyes lighting up in clarity as she smiles in one of her signature moments. "I'm Brooklyn Taylor, but everyone calls me Brooke."

Upon her self-introduction, I try and look at Brooke objectively. She had long straight hair, that could - depending on the day - pass as either dirty-blonde or a really light brown. Her hazel eyes were mostly brown but also green, almost but not quite covered up by her bangs that sloped across her face from the part on one side. Relatively speaking, she was quite small for her age. Not overly short, but not average height either. In conjunction with her stature, she was also very slight. She was so short and weighed so little that I could - and was often demanded to - carry her on my back. Yet, she was only a little bit younger than me, and _always_ seemed to have a Dr. Pepper not too far away.

She always wore grey or dark blue acid wash jeans, with studs on the back pockets. In addition, she also wore various t-shirts (often displaying characters of different animes) that stayed in the grey, black, and white area, with the occasional dark or light purple or pink. When only coming over to my house, she often wore flip flops, unless she was already out, in which case she'd wear black boots that reached the middle of her shin.

Yet, despite the rather dark clothing (okay, so her dominant grey was usually rather pale, but still), her rosy complexion and bright smile made her always look bright and radiant.

But right now the stick in her hair looked ridiculous.

_I'm just going to see how long it takes for her to notice._

Turning away from Brooke, I introduced myself as well. "My name is Melody Smith, but my friends all call me Mel. We're sort of neighbors, back in the States."

Oh, I guess I should describe myself too, huh? Well, seeing as how I lack the ability to see myself without the assistance of a reflective surface, I'll just have to try my best from memory. I'm about average height for my age, I suppose, except the rest of my family is freakishly tall thus always making me feel short. I almost always wear my black three-inch wedges, which are leather and rounded at the toes. (My mom got tired of me wearing out all my plastic shoes and bought me some expensive ones, saying that they're supposed to last longer.)

My eyes are hazel, like Brooke's, dominantly staying between the 'brown' and 'green' ranges, only mine seem to look slightly lighter and more cloudy than hers. My hair is a dark-to-medium brown, depending on how much it wants to cooperate that day, and could probably pass for curly if it stopped tangling every five minutes. I have actually spent an hour brushing my hair one time, getting _every single_ knot out, went to answer the doorbell, and then tried to brush my hair again to find at least twenty new knots. It was a seemingly lost battle. Either way, the nuisance of a determining feature reached the middle of my back; occasionally reaching the bottom of it when straightened (should it choose to obey) or wet.

My complexion was something rather strange. It was always too light for any type of makeup I could find, except for that one time I found that 'extra-light ivory', but then it was way too yellow. So, yeah, makeup = no-go, even if I had someone able to teach me.

My clothes didn't have an actual theme, per se. Most of my clothes were hand-me-downs or second hand, so I worked with what I got. Although all of my skirts and pants were below the knee, and I rarely wore shirts without sleeves. Most of the clothes I picked out myself were blue jeans and guy's tees, with the occasional purple or blue sweater or black skirt. Sometimes I wore pink too, but mostly it was just jeans and a blue v-neck like today. I always hated clothing shopping and tried to keep it to a minimum.

Done with my self-evaluation, I straightened my black-rim glasses. I was pretty near-sighted, and wore my glasses on a daily basis. Every now and then I would take them off to read, if the book was close enough to my face, or just not wear them if I planned on staying inside all day on a weekend.

"The States, you say?" Kyoya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I said, shaking my head slightly, "We don't usually call it that, though."


End file.
